familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harrison, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 9897 |population_density_km2 = 776.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 2011.6 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 159 |elevation_ft = 522 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 15 |lats = 29 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 48 |longs = 16 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 45030 |area_code = 513 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-33838 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1041362 |website = |footnotes = }} Harrison is a city in Hamilton County, Ohio, United States. The city is located in the Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky metropolitan area. The population was 9,897 as of the 2010 census. History Harrison was named after the 9th US President, William Henry Harrison. It was incorporated in 1850, and became a city in 1981. Harrison Township was established in 1850, formerly part of Crosby Township. Among the historic sites in the city's vicinity is the Eighteen Mile House, which was built during the earliest years of the nineteenth century. Harrison was the home of Ohio's fifth governor Othneil Looker. It was one of the few stops in Ohio on the Whitewater Canal, built between 1836 and 1847, which spanned a distance of . On July 13, 1863, Morgan's Raiders, a Confederate cavalry force, invaded. The column passed through taking fresh horses and burning the bridge over the Whitewater River near the southwest part of the town. The first train came to Harrison Township in 1864. In 1882 Harrison Depot was built at West Broadway and Railroad Avenue. It later burned to the ground. Harrison Village Park is the final resting place for a small number of veterans of the Revolutionary War. In the center of the park is a bandstand. Prior to it being a bandstand it was a fountain. In the early 1930s the fountain was drained and filled in and made a bandstand. It seems many children came down with cases of impetigo after spending a hot summer swimming in the fountain full of untreated water. In 1940 the dog track in West Harrison closed due to pressure from the horse racing circuit. Monkeys in silk jackets had been used as jockeys for the dogs. The track had originally opened in 1932, when parimutuel betting was illegal in Indiana. However, during the Depression, heads were turned as the track attracted revenue to the area and was one of the highest paying local jobs at $12 a week. Parts of the city were devastated on June 2, 1990, by an F4 tornado, but were quickly rebuilt. Local government Harrison's mayor is Joel McGuire, an attorney, former Army Ranger, and former member of Harrison City Council. On November 6, 2007, McGuire (Independent) defeated incumbent mayor Daniel Gieringer (Democrat) by a vote of 58.7% to 41.3%. On November 8, 2011, McGuire was re-elected to another four-year term as Mayor, receiving 46.5% of the vote in an election against former city councilman Matt Hiatt and former mayor Daniel Gieringer. Harrison has a city council made up of seven members (Deborah Acra, Tony Burkart, Mark Louis, Hank Menninger, William Neyer, Jim Robertson and Randy Shank) who are elected to four-year terms. Its police department is an accredited department with 22 sworn officers and four civilian personnel. It is headed by Col. Charles Lindsey, Chief of Police. The Fire Department is headed by Chief Rob Hursong. The Harrison Fire Department is a combination department with thirty-three employees, sixteen of which are full-time and seventeen part-time. The Harrison Fire Department coverage areas consist of in Ohio and Indiana resulting in 2100 Fire and EMS details annually. Geography Harrison is located at (39.257931, -84.804535). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Harrison is adjacent to Miami Whitewater Forest, the second park to join the Hamilton County Park District in 1949. It now spans . Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 9,897 people, 3,765 households, and 2,659 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 4,054 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.6% White, 0.3% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.6% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.1% of the population. There were 3,765 households of which 37.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.7% were married couples living together, 13.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 29.4% were non-families. 23.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.12. The median age in the city was 34.7 years. 26.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28.1% were from 25 to 44; 24.3% were from 45 to 64; and 11.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.7% male and 51.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 7,487 people, 2,717 households, and 2,005 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,024.5 people per square mile (781.3/km²). There were 2,847 housing units at an average density of 769.8 per square mile (297.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.18% White, 0.17% African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.39% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.20% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.52% of the population. There were 2,717 households out of which 41.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.6% were married couples living together, 11.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.2% were non-families. 22.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.26. In the city the population was spread out with 29.9% under the age of 18, 9.9% from 18 to 24, 31.4% from 25 to 44, 19.4% from 45 to 64, and 9.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 93.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $46,107, and the median income for a family was $54,028. Males had a median income of $37,455 versus $27,418 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,966. About 4.3% of families and 6.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.6% of those under age 18 and 5.0% of those age 65 or over. Schools * William Henry Harrison High School is located in Harrison. The school is part of the Southwest Local School District, which encompasses Harrison Township, Crosby Township, and Whitewater Township in Hamilton County as well as a small section of Morgan Township in southwest Butler County. * Cincinnati State Technical and Community College West Campus is located in Harrison. * St. John the Baptist School * Harrison Christian School See also * Whitewater Canal References External links * City of Harrison official website * Southwest Local School District Category:Cities in Ohio Category:Cities in Hamilton County, Ohio Category:Municipalities of the Cincinnati–Northern Kentucky metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1850